imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Anime Heroes (New)
Part of the Super Anime Heroes Series, it features an ensemble anime cast of characters, the story split into six parts, taking place in Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation, Hellboy, Hellboy II: The Golden Army, The Maze Runner, The Scorch Trials, and The Fate of the Furious. Imagined in IMAX for Parts 1 and 4-6 (in widescreen 2.35:1), and exclusively for RealD 3D for all parts (Parts 2-3 in fullscreen 1.85:1). Distributed by Toho, Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Universal Pictures and 20th Century Fox. Super Anime Heroes Characters w/h Final Super-Attacks * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (Senketsu Finale) * Mako Mankanshoku - Christine Marie Cabanos (Uniform Delinquent) * Satsuki Kuryuin - Carrie Keranen (Junketsu Dusk) * Ragyo Kuryuin - Laura Post (Ultimate Kamui) * Aikuro Mikisugi - Matt Mercer (Super Teacher) * Luluco - Brittney Karbowski (Triggered) * Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori - Stephanie Sheh, Patrick Seitz, Grant George, Sarah Anne Williams, Steve Cannon, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Todd Haberkorn (Elite Upgrade) * Barazo Mankanshoku - Michael Sorich (Mankanshoku-Man) * Kirito Kirigaya - Bryce Papenbrook (Legendary Swordsman) * Asuna Yuuki - Cherami Leigh (Sleeping Knight) * Shinnosuke Nohara - Laura Bailey (Action Mask) * Eren Yeager - Bryce Papenbrook (Titan Eren) * Sinon - Michelle Ruff (Operation Sniper) * Leafa - Cassandra Lee Morris (Life Arrow) * Philia - Trina Nishimura (Life Arrow) * Klein - Kirk Thornton (Lava Katana) * Llenn - Reba Buhr (Operation Overdrive) * Artoria Pendragon - Kate Higgins (EXCALIBUR!) * Rin Tohsaka - Mela Lee (The Master of Archer) * Nagisa Shiota - Lindsay Seidel (Bloodlust of the Assassin) * Kaede Kayano - Monica Rial (Mega Tentacle Strike) * Pina Co Lada - Jessica Boone (Direct Hit) * Lelei La Lalena - Brittney Karbowski (Magic Staff) * Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi - Juliet Simmons, Rachel Landon (Pair-Up with Shino) * Illyasviel and Chloe von Einsbern - Cynthia Martinez and Kira-Vincent Davis (Magic Kaleidostick Posse) * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (Crescent Rose) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkleman (Ember Celica) * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee - Arryn Zech and Kara Eberle (Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster) * Amanda O'Neill - Marianne Miller (Shiny Arc) * Diana Cavendish - Laura Post (Shiny Arc) * Zero Two - Tia Ballard (Strelizia) * Ichigo - Brittney Lauda (Delphinium) * Kokoro - Jeannie Tirado (Genista) * Miku - Bryn Apprill (Argentea) * Ikuno - Leah Clark (Chlorophytum) * Doraemon - Mona Marshall (Super Gadget Air Cannon) * Aqua - Faye Mata (Purifying Waterstorm) * Saitama - Max Mittleman (One Punch Man) * Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Brook - Colleen Clinkenbeard, Luci Christian, Christopher R. Sabat, Ian Sinclair (Straw Hat Pirates) * Yuuri/Chito - Juliet Simmons/Cat Thomas (Catastrophe) * Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro - Alexis Tipton; Erica Mendez (Beehive) * Lux Arcadia - Sarah Natochenny (Drag Knight Harem Attack) * Katsuhira Agata - Rylan Strachan (Kiznaiver Finale) * Karma Akabane - Austin Tindle (Devilish Bullet Mark) * Rory Mercury - Molly Searcy (Direct Hit) * Naruto - Malie Flanagan (Naruto's Clone Army) * Neko - Stephanie Sheh (Strain Legends) * Goku - Sean Schemmel (Super Saiyan!) * Hiro - Matt Shipman (Strelizia Apath) (Ext.) * Darkness - Cristina Vee (Sharp Swordstorm) (Ext.) * Hamilton Uno Ror - Shaene'a Moore (Direct Hit) (Ext.) * Izuku Midoriya - Justin Briner (One For All/All for One) (Ext.) * Meliodas - Bryce Papenbrook (Demonic Justice) (Ext.) * Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti - Kira Vincent-Davis, Patricia Duran (Rose Dragon of Thorns) (Ext.) * Maria - Alexis Tipton (Powerful Witch Climax) (Ext.) * Haru Soramachi/Makoto Mitsurugi/Ruby Azumi - Bryn Apprill, Avery Smithhart, Reba Buhr (Omega Blitz/Final Edge/Full Blast) Assistants *Sukuyo Mankanshoku *Mataro Mankanshoku *Guts (KLK) *Haruhi Fujioka *Hikaru and Kaoru Kitachiin *Mary Smith *Strea *Yui *Eugeo *Goro *Zorome *Futoshi *Mitsuru *The Klaxosaur Princess *Papa *Pyrrha and Nora *Salem *Shirou Emiya *Medusa (Rider) *Cuchulain *Irina Jelavic *Tomohito Sugino *Ursula Callistis *Croix Meridies *Beefeater E. Caty *Tatsumaki *Tony Tony Chopper *Nuko *Kazuma *Wiz *Yoruka Kirihime *Sasuke *Daikaku Kokujoji *Vegeta *Beerus *Petralka Anne Eldrant III *Eco * Story * Bold for Final Super-Attacks; Italic for Character Splash Introductions Chapters (Part 1) * 1. A Plane Mission for Missiles * 2. The Syndicate * 3. Press Conference * 4. Torture Chamber (Luffy/Nami/Roronoa/Brook Comes to Town!) * 5. Chapters (Part 2) * 1. The Bureau * 2. Hellboy * 3. The Dark Entity (Eren Yeager Slashes In!) * 4. Runaway Demon * 5. Liz * 6. Pyrokinetic * 7. Experimentation * 8. Investigation * 9. Fight in the Subway (Ichigo Fires It Up!; Ikuno Makes A Splash!) * 10. Fallen * 11. Home Sweet Home * 12. Spying * 13. Funeral * 14. Out of Place * 15. The Cemetery (Kaede Kayano Alights!; Karma Akabane Has Arrived!) * 16. The Trap * 17. A Clockwork Battle * 18. Entities (Haru Soramachi Pours It In!/Makoto Mitsurugi Likes to Battle!/Ruby Azumi Gets Sworn In!) * 19. Chains * 20. Apocalypse * 21. The Raging Beast (Naruto Searches for Recognition!) * 22. Burning Passion Chapters (Part 3) * 1. Returning to the Bureau * 2. The Next Mission * 3. Paranormalities * 4. Tooth Fairies (Naruto, * 5. Another Day in the Life of a Hero * 6. Johann Krauss * 7. The Secret Market * 8. Nuala * 9. Wink (Rory Mercury Wakes Her Axe?!; Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi Brings the Magic!) * 10. The Forest God (Lux Arcadia Foresees A Battle!) * 11. Extinction * 12. Compassion * 13. Buddies * 14. I Can't Smile Without You * 15. The Bond * 16. Wounds * 17. Raising the Team (Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori Cheers the Competition!) * 18. The Ancient Temple * 19. The Price * 20. The Crown * 21. The Golden Army (Illyasviel and Chloe Von Einsbern Takes Aim!) (Illya and Chloe, Nui H., * 22. Duel * 23. Sacrifice * 24. Resignation Chapters (Part 4) * 1. Entering the Maze * 2. The Glade (Hiro Strikes Back!; Darkness Comes Out of Nowhere!) * 3. Guests of Honor * 4. Dark Days (Hamilton Uno Ror Seals the Deal!; Izuku Midoriya, Here Comes A New Recruit!) * 5. The Sting * 6. Lives Lost * 7. Arrivals (Meliodas Storms Into Battle!; Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti Chooses to Fight!) * 8. Trapped in the Maze * 9. Something in the Dark (Ryuko Matoi, Sinon, Katsuhira Agata) * 10. The Trial * 11. The Last Ones Ever (Maria Gets Bewicked!) * 12. Scavenging the Evidence * 13. Breaking the Rules * 14. Helping the Outcasts * 15. The Cell * 16. The Center of the Maze (Goku, Naruto) * 17. A Way Out * 18. Night of the Grievers (Yang Xiao Long, Hamilton Uno Law, Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti, Lux Arcadia) * 19. Alliance * 20. The End of the Maze (Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Hiro, Izuku Midoriya, Meliodas, Maria) * 21. WCKD is Good * 22. The Fatal Shot * 23. Phase Two Chapters (Part 5) * 1. Shelter From the Heat * 2. New Lives * 3. Habilitation * 4. Facility Secrets * 5. Bodies * 6. The Painful Truth * 7. The Great Escape (Aikuro Mikisugi, Haru Soramachi/Makoto Mitsurugi/Ruby Azumi) * 8. The Abandoned Mall * 9. Cranks (Shinnosuke Nohara, Eren Yeager, Barazo Mankanshoku) * 10. The Scorch * 11. Sweltering Heat * 12. Faith Through the Desert * 13. The Superstorm * 14. Brenda and Jorge * 15. Upside Down at the Moment * 16. WCKD Arrive * 17. Separation * 18. The Dark Tunnel * 19. Cranks in the Tunnel * 20. To the Towns * 21. Hallucinations * 22. Out of the Scorch * 23. The Secret Camp * 24. Medicine * 25. Chapters (Part 6) * 1. Havana * 2. The Big Race * 3. Cipher * 4. EMP Report * 5. Blowout in Berlin * 6. The Turn Against the Tide * 7. Cast * Erica Mendez - Ryuko Matoi * Michelle Ruff - Sinon * Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie and Guillermo Del Toro * Co-Directed by Wes Ball and F. Gary Gray *Produced by Christopher Spielberg, J.J. Abrams, Tom Cruise, Bryan Burk, David Ellison, Dana Goldberg, Don Granger, Lawrence Gordon, Mike Richardson, Lloyd Levin, Wyck Godfrey, Lee Stollman, Ellen Goldsmith-Vein, Joe Hartwick Jr, Vin Diesel, Neal H. Moritz and Michael Fottrell *Co-Produced and Co-Written by Chris Morgan *Co-Written by T.S. Nowlin *Composed by John Kraemer, Marco Beltrami, Danny Elfman and John Paesano Haru's Outfits * Natsu Dragneel * Kenshiro * Toki * Alice Zuberg * Umaru * Saitama * Vegeta Makoto's Outfits * Sinon * Lisesharte Atismata * Kukuri Yukizome * Alma * Shino Kuribayashi * Arpeggio La Lalena * Ibuki * Eiha * Yukiko Kanzaki * Mary * Ernesti Echavelier * Eco Ruby A.'s Outfits * Yashiro Isana * Anna Kushina * Tony Tony Chopper * Seri Awashima * Koyume Koizuka * Artoria Pendragon * Amanda O'Neill * Rachel Gardner * Krillin Trivia/Plot Points *New characters will be revealed from Parts 1 to 3. *Ram and Rem were intended to appear in the story, but instead will return in Super Anime Heroes (Ultimate). *Even though Ichigo herself has her own character introductory splash screen in this installment, she already made a debut earlier in Super Anime Heroes (Brink), with Julian, Yasamin and Valentina; the latter three are absent in this installment.